This invention relates generally to processing seismic trace data, and more specifically to methods for processing P-P seismic trace data so as to generate P-S or S-S seismic data or attributes in P-P, P-S or S-S travel times or depth.
Existing methods for processing P-P data result in P-P amplitudes in P-P travel time. In addition, P-P data has proved to be limited in addressing certain exploration/exploitation problems.